Mean survival time of patients with Cystic Fibrosis (CF) has increased and osteopenia, osteoporosis and pathologic fractures have been reported with increasing frequency as early as the first decade of life. We will evaluate bone mineralization and markers of bone tunover in prepubertal children with CF and evaluate how these parameters are related to nutritional status and steroid therapy.